Transcript: Pet Peeve
(Opening Theme) Ryan (to self): You are one good looking du- -bumps into door- -oof! Barbie: Ryan, hi! Still not ready. Ryan: Whoa, what's the rush Barbie? Take time to enjoy the Ryan. Barbie: Sorry, a big fashion show this afternoon. Oh, the cat caterer is dropping off Blissa's food and for Taffy, there's mini burgers shaped like shoes. BRB! Ryan: So I'm spending the day with a couple of four-legged furballs? -notices Ken- And a two-legged goofball? Ken and Ryan: What are you doing here? Petsitting. No, I'm petsitting. Stop saying everything I say! Barbie: Have a blast guys! I think you'll find it's a two-man job. Ken: When's the other man showing up? Ken (to Taffy): How's my girl? Ryan: This couldn't get any less cool. --Blissa scratches Ryan's pants-- Ryan: -screams- These pants are designer! Blissa (on couch): Please, I've coughed up hairballs that have more style. Ken: Let's take a look at that list. First, we exercise Taffy. Hmm, she could use a little muscle tone. Taffy (on couch): Not everyone has a plastic six-pack, Ken! --Taffy on tredmill-- Ryan: Knock yourself out. I'm working a song for Barbie. Ryan (singing): Oh, Barbie, so beauti- --Taffy is flung backwards from the treadmill straight into Ken, who is holding Blissa. Blissa goes flying through the air and lands on Ryan's face-- Ryan: -aah! -steps on remote- Television Announcer: And the sweeper passes to center, who passes back to sweeper. Ken: Check out that footwork! Ryan: Check out that- -television loses signal- Ken and Ryan: Aw! Come on! -television changes to a video stream Barbie has set up- Ken and Ryan: -scream- Barbie: Hi boys! Just checking in to see how the pet-sitting's going. Ken: It's going great! --Taffy breaks a vase and begins to drink from it, Blissa is swinging around on the chandelier and Tawny destroys the piano-- Ken: Uh, Ryan's going to play you a song. Ryan: This one goes out to you, baby. Ryan (singing): Your heart is- Barbie: The song's amaze, but I've got to get back on the runway. Talk soon! -television loses signal- --Taffy urinates on Ryan's sheet music-- Ryan: Taffy, if I wanted that reaction, I would've played it for my agent. Ken: Blissa, that's Barbie's favorite scarf! Ryan (to Tawny): Hey whoa whoa! That is not a toy. -Tawny smiles and smashes Ryan's guitar- Ken: Forget the guitar, grab the scarf! I'll wrangle Tawny. -Blissa flies through the air and lands on Ryan's face, again- Ken (to Tawny): Get back here! Ryan (to Blissa): Get off of me! --Barbie's video stream appears on the television again-- Barbie: Hey guys! It's a wrap here, so I'll see you in five! Ken: No! -Tawny kicks a hole in the wall- Ken: I mean, yay! See you soon Barbie! -television loses signal- -piano is broken beyond repair, bookshelf is overturned, Blissa is sat atop a pink poodle statue, Tawny is on the balcony, the treadmill hanging from the railings- Ken: We gotta clean clean clean! -Tawny, Taffy and Blissa spill a carton of milk, a waterbowl and a bowl of cat food onto the sofa- -Ken pieces the vase back together, Ryan picks up a lamp, Ken pushes Tawny out the front door of the Dreamhouse, Ryan covers the hole in the wall with a picture, Ken flips the wet sofa cushion- Barbie: I'm back! Ken and Ryan: Hi Barbie! Welcome home! Barbie: Aaw, look's like you took perfect care of them. -sighs- That runway wore me out! --Barbie sits down on the wet cushion-- Barbie: Guys? Anything you wanna tell me? Ken: I think I left my oven on! -runs away- Ryan: I think I left his oven on too! -follows Ken- --picture collapses, revealing hole in the wall, potted palm tree and chandelier fall down, Tawny pokes head through hole-- -Blissa meows, Taffy barks and Tawny whinneys- Barbie: You're right girls, next time you can boy-sit them! --Tawny nibbles at palm tree--